zorro x sanji tense and lonely
by Narusasufangirl1993
Summary: somethings up with sanji tense and angry improved with better grammar n stuff i deleted the story and reposted it


Zoro x Sanji

Sanji looked out at the cold morning the sky was clear. "what should breakfast be"he sighed to himself the ocean was choppy at the moment. "sanji what are you doing up so early "nami sounded surprised "no reason nami"i pulled out a smoke and lit it.  
nami sighed and continued on what she was doing when it hit me "you just came from the captains quarters"stunned she just pretened not to hear.  
"fine ignore me but im not stupid so dont treat me like i am hey Nami"his odd prince voice rang.  
"hhmmpph"she walked off angry such is the beautiful storm of a womans soul.  
Sanji toke a long inhale of smoke which would one day be his demise he sighed.  
"hey Sanji" Zoro startled the cook "what" he snapped not meaning to Zoro grimaced "snapping hey"Zoro sighed joining zorro leaning over the side of the ship.  
"just feeling ignored"  
"well you have been snappy lately "  
sanji didn't answer he just inhaled more cancer stick. "then you ignore me"  
"i just had nothing to say"  
"beside the negative"Zoro laughed "what ever Zoro go play swords with the kiddys"  
"see thats what i mean"  
"what ever"  
sanji sighed and walked of just finishing of his smoke.

after breakfast

Sanji practiced by himself violently kicking the air. he was just pissed off lately.  
he didn't stop and Ussop just stared at him trieng to figure out his problem. "hey sanji "luffy basically poped out of nowhere "what" sanji snapped "why you so mad"while sratching his head "i asked myself this and i dont know"he just kept kickng when he realised it he stopped and stared out at the ocean dumbfounded at the realisation sexually frustrated he thought and walked off into his cabin.

Sanji sat alone in his cabin even if he did jack off it wasn't enough now he needed another hands touch and not to feel so lonely anymore.  
He felt like curling up under his blankets and sleeping for awhile but thought no point in sulking soon they will all be at port and he could have as many drunken whores he wanted but the thought made him feel empty but inside his pants didn't mind.

After a long while sanji got up and walked out into the warm sun. On the deck he wondered if he'd prefer the beach it'd be better if he just went down to the beach and relaxed there. Maybe all his body and mind worrys will disapear.

port dablcak

Sanji waited pateintly watching the sun slowly move over him as he sat silently in a small cafe called dablcak cafe drinking coffee.  
Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.  
it was zoro coming towards him 'oh god no' he thought zoro joined him silently. "hey sanji want to go to a pub tonight "sanji sat just silently pondering everything that he just said even the tone the normal tone not happy but not sad and defienetly determined and casual. Sanji didn't realise how long and how deeply he pondered zorros sentence.  
"well do you sanji "  
"fine "sanji felt oddly in space and abit loopy sanji swished his hand to dismiss Zoro "never thought you'd drink coffe "zoro began to sound cheerful sanji tilted his head so the sun could warm his neck it sent a warm shiver down his spine with slight arousalment. "sanji whats with your attitude "  
"well you really want to know it'll be to much infomation"Sanji decided not to tell but ponedered the idea "what"zorro sounded bored "im high i have weed "and then the cook began laughing. "not funny "Zoro got up and walked away but sanji didn't care he was annoyed his night of fucking dirty whores was replaced by drinking with people who didn't even have lovey nami and robin but there was no way he'd ever get thoses beautys.

port dablcak pub

"hey luffy "Ussop cried slightly slurring his words "what uuuuusop"ending the word in a high pitch tone.  
Sanji glanced to the morons while taking a sip of wine. "i want dance " ussop slurred some more. they both got staggered to the dance sighed he wanted pussy not ussop and luffys denial.  
He noticed Zoro glanced at him.  
"hey Sanji whats with th carrot up your ass"the swordsman looked to him directly now it was just me and him alone at a bar how dull and ironic.  
"tonight i wanted pussy "sanji complained to an intoxicated Zoro.  
"pussy well i guess things do suck on the ship"suddenly sounding serious. "they do no pussy unless you want to get hurt or your a rapist "sanji was already bored but zorro was amused. "yes unless your luffy "Zoro laughed catching the cook by surprise.  
sanji already had gotten up to leave. His night was ruined. He walked throught the streets irratated and horney. Did Luffy really have Nami or Robin well he did save Namis butt with the mermen. He didn't care all he wanted was a fuck at the moment and wasn't sure were to get one and the wine wasn't helping. Luckily there were afew stupid teenage girls out on the street laughing and giggling and they were both drunk. he walked by them seeing if they wanted a good time cause he didn't want to rape them. "WWOOO hey big boy "one slurred Sanji turned around they were older than they seemed. "well hello young ladys of the night" should i take advantage.

morning

Sanji woke to two beautiful woman at his side 'oh god' threesome. One moved over his chest. When she opened her eyes in surprise "what the fuck happened"the images flooded sanji from the sound of her voice the other eyes slowly opened. "shut up my head hurts" then she realised she was lieing with sanji.  
"oh god what happened last night"she sat up rubbing her eyes "morning Trisha and Kate"and seemed more stunned when i knew there names.  
"well at least you know are names"  
"oh god how much did we drink last night"  
"well at least this guys cute".;  
"well ladys do you want me to go "i was silently beaming.  
"you can stay for breakfast while my friend nurses her hangover"  
"well i dont wish to be a burden on you "  
"if you have to go i guess your a pirate".;  
i quickly put my clothes on they smelt oddly like cocktails.  
and left the woman quickly they didn't care either way if i stayed or went.

i walked silently back onto the ship. But no matter what the creak gave me away Nami came up on deck and rolled her eyes. "what were you up to last night sanji "  
i just ignored her and walked away into the kitchen. They needed breakfast when of course Zoro had to walk in when i was preparing the food.  
"what the fuck you want zorro"sanji turned with a knife in his hands contemplating if he could land a hit. "sanji calm down "Sanji grimaced "i have no idea whats up with my temper lately"sanji slammed the knife onto the bench.  
"well take a minute to calm down atleast instead of attacking me with kitchen objects"  
sanji turned he couldn't concentrate when Zoro was around he was just pissed off "you make me pissed off zorro"he felt like grinding his teeth.  
"what"  
"you piss me off more than luffy and his stupid childish games"  
"sanji i have no idea whats up with you "zorro placed an arm on his. "but i think you might be feeling lonely "he lightly squeezed his arm sanji tensed up at the touch every part of his body was on stand still.  
"settle down sanji "Zoro guided his body to a seat but sanji locked lips with zorro. they both melted into the kiss it was aggressive sanji basically shoved zorro into the table while deeping the kiss zoro was stunned but never stopped sanji. sanji basically ripped zoros top off and began licking and rubbing all over zoros chest. he licked all over his sensitive nipples while digging his nails into the table.  
zorro lifted his head to kiss him but no matter what sanji kiss was aggresive when he abruptly stopped and turned away.

zoro rolled his eyes 'he stopped when things were getting interesting'. "sanji"zoro got off from the table and put his ripped top back on.  
"so this is how you've felt for awhile now "zorro sighed pulling sanji into his arms sanji leaned back sighing slowly letting his tense muscles relax.  
"i guess lonlyness has been killing me" sanji was afraid he just confessed "we all do".;  
zoro wrapped his arms sanji pulling him into a sweet embrace. 


End file.
